


I Know You'll Always Be There

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: I can hold your hand and promise you [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Comforting, Crying, Eye Trauma, Family, Hurt/Comfort, I say graphic depictions, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, i guess it counts, technically, uh, yeah - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: A collection of one-shots for my fic So Will I. They are connected, but they are not in any specific order.Prompts are always welcome!!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: I can hold your hand and promise you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158701
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	1. Obi-Wan's Past

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! By finishing So Will I, you (and Cody) have unlocked Obi-Wan's tragic backstory!!!! Yay!!!!!
> 
> Word of warning: This one-shot (the first one) does talk about how Obi-Wan lost his sight and got the scars around his eyes. Yes, the tags you see right now are in reference to this installment. 
> 
> It's a lot, and I'm going to warn you in the actual one-shot about what's to come because the notes on this are...weird.
> 
> EDIT: lol....i made a typo and jeems caught it for me. thank you very much

YOUR WARNING: BABY OBES (SEVEN YEARS OF AGE) IS HELD DOWN AND HAS THE SKIN AROUND HIS EYES AND HIS ACTUAL EYES BURNED VIA SOME LIQUID. HE TALKS ABOUT THIS TO CODY. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT, TURN AWAY AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE-SHOT

A knock on Cody’s door has him running to answer it. A messenger stands in the hall with a wide grin.

“Prince Obi-Wan is awake if you wish to see him.”

Cody is out the door before the sentence is even finished, and he’s fairly certain he hears Rex laughing at him as he runs to Obi-Wan’s rooms. 

Cody is breathing heavily by the time he reaches his destination. After calming his breathing a bit, Cody knocks and waits. 

The door opens and Cody isn’t surprised at all to see King Jinn standing there. He wears a kind smile and his eyes are bright.

“Please, come in.” Qui-Gon welcomes Cody, who nods gratefully and enters the rooms. Obi-Wan is sitting up in bed looking tired, but wearing a smile that has Cody’s heart beating faster at the sight of it.

Cody sits on the bed and takes one of Obi-Wan’s hands in his. He hears Qui-Gon tell them he’s leaving, and then the door shuts. Cody lets out a breath as he pulls Obi-Wan close.

“I was so worried,” he whispers into Obi-Wan’s hair. “I didn’t know what had happened at first. I’m just happy you’re alright.”

Obi-Wan hums and shifts on the bed a bit. “I’m sorry,” he whispers right back. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I just got...lost for a moment.

Cody shushes him gently. “It’s alright,” he says. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” It’s quiet for a little before Obi-Wan wiggles to face Cody. His sightless eyes manage to land right on Cody’s.

“I think,” Obi-Wan licks his lips. “I think I should tell you about my past, my scars.”

Cody’s breathing hitches. He shakes his head saying, “If you’re doing this just because-”

“I would have told you sooner or later,” Obi-Wan cuts Cody off with his own head shaking. He shrugs and says, “Who knows when we’ll get another chance like this?”

Cody is quiet as he mulls it over. “Alright,” he agrees softly. “Only if you’re sure you want to tell me.”

Obi-Wan smiles, but it’s small and Cody doesn’t like seeing it on Obi-Wan.

“I’m sure.” Obi-Wan pauses. “I’ll warn you, it’s not a very happy story.”

Cody gathered that much. How could a story about scars be happy?

“I heed your warning,” Cody replies. “Take your time.”

Obi-Wan’s lips twitch into a smile that speaks of his gratefulness for Cody. Obi-Wan clears his throat.

“I was born in a small village in a Kingdom called Stewjon. I had one brother, a mother, and a father. My father died when I was two. It was a hunting accident.” Obi-Wan shrugs at that. “My brother was older than me, but he was never home. It was just me and my mother in a house meant for four.” Obi=Wan swallows thickly before continuing. “The thing about Stewjon is that the people are afraid of what they do not understand.”

Cody’s stomach drops. He has an idea of where this is going, and he doesn’t like it.

“When I was seven, something changed in me.” Obi-Wan lets out a shaky breath. “I was out in the field next to our home with my mother. I felt a strange pull in my head coming from somewhere. Of course, being a child, I was curious. I grabbed hold of what was pulling me, and I pulled just as hard. I made a flower grow, then. It was amazing, but then I remembered about everyone’s fear.”

“I thought nothing of it. I didn’t think my mother noticed.” Obi-Wan’s lips twitched. “I was wrong. She didn’t see the whole thing. She saw the flower finish its growth, and she saw my eyes.” Obi-Wan paused. “Did you know, those with these gifts have the odd trait of glowing eyes when they use it?”

Cody did, just a little. But that was only because of the stories he heard. He’d never seen it before, though.

“Later that night,” Obi-Wan continues without waiting for an answer from Cody. “I was woken from sleep by my mother ripping me from my bed. She didn’t allow me to stand. She just pulled me along the ground and to the nearest forest. I couldn’t have stopped her anyway. I was only seven, after all.”

Cody feels sick as his betrothed continues his tale.

“I could do nothing as men bigger than I held me down on my back. My mother stood over me and I remember seeing a vial in her hand. I don’t remember the color anymore, but it was an ugly thing.” Obi-Wan shakes in Cody’s arms, but he doesn’t stop. “I remember those watching chant about...about burning the evil from my eyes.”

Cody squeezes his eyes shut and swallows hard against the lump in his throat.

“My mother held no love for me in her eyes. She tipped the vial and I squeezed my eyes shut. Whatever it was burned the skin around my eyes. I thrashed about, trying to get free. Someone held my eyes open. You know, the last thing I ever saw was my mother scowling at me, and liquid descending upon my eyes.”

Cody breathes through the vomit that threatens to rise. He feels sick as he listens, but he doesn’t stop Obi-Wan. He needs to know this, and Obi-Wan wants him to know this.

“I remember being in so much pain. My throat ached from my screams and my eyes burned.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “The damage was stalled, though, when someone came into the forest. My consciousness was fading, but I remember someone yelling and then being cradled in a stranger’s arms. I wasn’t scared of them, though. They saved me and used water from somewhere to clean my eyes.” Obi-Wan smiles softly. “Qui-Gon saved me that night. He took me in and helped me, then adopted me. I’m so grateful for him.”

Cody’s stomach is in knots from Obi-Wan’s tale. He does the only thing he can think of at that moment. 

He pulls Obi-Wan into a hug and rocks him gently.

“I’m sorry,” Cody’s voice is hoarse from _barely_ holding back tears. “I’m so sorry that happened to you. You didn’t deserve that. _No one_ deserves that.” Cody lets the words flow and the tears follow soon after.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Obi-Wan whispers. “It was a long time ago.”

Cody shakes his head and pulls Obi-Wan tighter against him.

  
“I promise that no one will _ever_ harm you like that again.” Cody swallows thickly. “You have my word.”


	2. Anakin and Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan laughs. “How about you tell me your name?” He asks, trying to switch the topic. 
> 
> “‘m Anakin.” The boy, Anakin, replies.
> 
> Obi-Wan dips his head. “I’m Obi-Wan.” He says. “It’s very nice to meet you, Anakin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Here you have the meeting of Obi-Wan and Anakin! It's a lot longer than the last chapter. I....got a bit excited about it I think. It's not the best, but I hope you kind of enjoy it?

Obi-Wan holds the reigns of his horse tightly in his hands. He listens to the muffled  _ clip-clop  _ coming from her as she moves across the ground and he focuses on the gentle sway of his body as it moves in time with her steps.

It had been 10 years since Qui-Gon had saved Obi-Wan. It had been 10 years since he lost his sight. It had been 10 years full of healing, full of love, full of growth and learning. It had been 10 wonderful years.

In those 10 years, Obi-Wan hardly left the safety of the palace. Whether it was because he was frightened of people and their reactions, or whether it was something else, Obi-Wan never really left.

Truthfully, he  _ did  _ enjoy those few times he did leave. So long as his father was nearby or someone he trusted, he had a nice time exploring the Kingdom and other places.

This journey took him and his father to a Kingdom called Tatooine.

Obi-Wan had heard whispers about the Kingdom. How its ruler was corrupt. How they didn’t care about their people.

There had been an uprising, or so Obi-Wan had been told. The people of Tatooine had had enough of their ruler’s cruel ways. They tried to fight back.

It...didn’t end well.

“Force,” Qui-Gon breathed out from Obi-Wan’s right side. He startled a bit, not realizing his horse had stopped while he was thinking.

“What is it?” Obi-Wan inquires.

“It’s…” Qui-Gon doesn’t continue, but Obi-Wan finds he doesn’t  _ need  _ to. Obi-Wan can understand how back the damage must be just by listening.

He can hear the panicked voices, the sobs, the dying fires as they crackle. He can hear that and know what it means.

“I-I’m going to inspect the damage,” Qui-Gon says. “I’ll see what we can do to help.”

Obi-Wan nods and listens as his father dismounts. He goes to do the same, wanting to get off his horse after the long journey.

“Highness,” a voice stops Obi-Wan in his attempt. Obi-Wan sighs and deflates. “Sir, I was only going to suggest we first get you somewhere else  _ before  _ you dismount. That way, instead of walking and risking injury, we’ll have already found somewhere you can be.”

Obi-Wan chews on his bottom lip before nodding. He feels his horse start to move again and trusts the guard to find someplace out of the way.

“Here we are,” the guard says. Obi-Wan once again starts to dismount. He’d had some practice over the years, but knew help was still needed. So, when someone guides his foot into one stirrup (he had removed his foot from it when the guard was leading his horse) he doesn’t refuse the assistance.

Another set of hands makes sure he’s steady as he swings his other leg over and down. He stumbles a bit when he lands, but doesn’t fall. He’s handed his cane and guided somewhere nearby, then sits when told to.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan whispers, ticking his lips into a small smile. “May I ask your names?”

“I’m Garen,” the guard who spoke earlier informs him.

“I’m Reeft, Your Highness.” 

Obi-Wan’s smile widens. “It’s nice to meet you both.” He replies. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like it if you called me Obi-Wan.” He requests. It’s silent as the guards seemingly debate with themselves over the request, and Obi-Wan picks up the sound of crying close by during those moments.

“If you’d like.” Reeft answers.

“We wouldn’t mind.” Garen cheekily adds. Obi-Wan laughs and it almost drowns out the crying that had caught his attention.

Almost.

The crying continues and Obi-Wan realizes that no one has gone to inspect the source of the sound.

To Obi-Wan’s ears, it sounds as though it’s coming from a child.

Obi-Wan’s brow twitches in concern. Then, deciding he won’t let the child remain not comforted, he stands and attempts to make his way to the child.

He makes it a few steps before he’s stopped by Reeft and Garen.

“What are-” Garen begins, but Obi-Wan stops him.

“Do you hear the child crying?” He asks.

“Uh,” Reeft pauses, possibly listening for the crying. “Yeah,”

Obi-Wan nods. “Take me to them. Please.” He puts as much emotion into his voice as possible. One of the men sighs and Obi-Wan inwardly cheers.

“Alright,” Garen complies and wraps Obi-Wan’s free hand around his arm. He leads the blind Prince to the source of the crying.

When they arrive, Obi-Wan tugs on Garen’s arm. “Help me kneel?” He mutters. “I’d like to be relatively at their height.” He explains and is quickly guided down. The crying starts to taper down and Obi-Wan assumes it’s because the child has finally noticed him.

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan greets with a smile. The child’s breathing hitches as they try to calm their tears. “What seems to be-”

“What’s wrong with your eyes?” The child asks and Obi-Wan can hear Garen and Reeft seemingly choke on air at the question. Obi-Wan just keeps smiling, knowing that children are curious by nature.

“Well,” Obi-Wan says. “I’m blind.”

There’s silence from the child and Obi-Wan waits patiently for him to say something. 

“What,” The child sniffs loudly. “What does that mean?”

Obi-Wan is taken back by the question and the genuine confusion in the words as well. Obi-Wan knew that it wasn’t a normal thing people saw, but usually, they understood what it meant when he said “blind”.

Obi-Wan shakes off the confusion. “It simply means that I cannot see.”

“Oh,” the child mutters. “So you can’t see this?” 

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. “See what?”

“Wizard,” the youngling breathes out in awe.

Obi-Wan laughs. “How about you tell me your name?” He asks, trying to switch the topic. 

“‘m Anakin.” The boy, Anakin, replies.

Obi-Wan dips his head. “I’m Obi-Wan.” He says. “It’s very nice to meet you, Anakin.” There’s a giggle that leaves Anakin’s mouth and Obi-Wan hates that he even  _ thinks  _ about what to ask next.

“Anakin,” he whispers. “Why were you crying?”

“I-I can’t find my mom.” Anakin sniffs again and Obi-Wan feels his heart ache for the boy.

“Where did you last see her?” Obi-Wan wonders, tilting his head in question. 

“Over there,” Anakin says and Obi-Wan scrunches his nose. 

“I’ve got it,” Garen informs him. “Stay here. Watch him.”

Obi-Wan huffs as Garen obviously implies Obi-Wan might try to follow, thus asking Reeft to keep an eye on him. There are soft words exchanged between Anakin and Garen which makes Obi-Wan think his guard is asking Anakin what his mother’s name was or anything that might help him find her.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan straightens a bit more after Garen leaves. “Let me introduce you to Reeft,” Obi-Wan points behind him, earning a laugh at his probably incorrect pointing. “And Garen, who just went to look for your mother.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Reeft greets cheerfully, but Obi-Wan picks up some underlying concern and worry.

The pounding of feet against the ground draws Obi-Wan’s attention. Obi-Wan manages not to flinch as Garen suddenly appears next to him.

In one ear, he can hear Reeft talking to Anakin.

In the other…

“She’s dead.”

Obi-Wan jolts at the news. He closes his eyes and nods. Once he’d composed himself, he calls for Anakin’s attention.

“Yeah?” The orphan asks.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan wets his lips. “I-” He takes a deep breath. “I’m’ sorry. Your mother...she’s-” It seems Anakin understand just what Obi-Wan is struggling to tell him because a wobbly “no” is uttered before the crying from before starts up again.

The difference this time is that Anakin flings himself at Obi-Wan who struggles to get a good grip on the sobbing child.

Unfortunately, the position of Anakin’s head is next to Obi-Wan’s ear. The boy’s sobs pierce Obi-Wan’s ear and it hurts quite a bit and is awfully overwhelming for the Prince.

Though Obi-Wan is overwhelmed by a sobbing child, he tries not to show it. He takes deep breaths and closes his eyes. He rocks back and forth whilst rubbing one hand up and down Anakin’s back in an attempt to calm him.

“Anakin?” Qui-Gon’s sudden arrival jolts Obi-Wan from his ministrations. Anakin is pulled gently from Obi-Wan’s arms. “Oh, dear,” Qui-Gon mumbles, and Obi-Wan strains to listen. “You’re turning blue, young one.”

Anakin’s sobs  _ do  _ seem to be continuous without a breath in between.

“Breathe deep with me,” Qui-Gon instructs. “In,” The King takes an exaggerated breath in and Obi-Wan finds himself copying his father. “Out,” the older man lets the air out loudly.

Based on Anakin’s gasping laughter, Obi-Wan can only assume Qui-Gon released the huge breath on a spot of ticklish skin.

Obi-Wan hums and thinks back to when Qui-Gon saved him and times when he did the same breathing technique with Obi-Wan.

“I knew your face wasn’t meant to be blue.” Qui-Gon teases.

A thought crosses Obi-Wan’s mind, then. It’s a rather sudden and big thought that has him thinking it over for quite some time. He comes to the conclusion that he should share the thought with Qui-Gon and smiles.

“You know,” he says. “I’ve been thinking about siblings for a while.” Obi-Wan slyly states. 

“Qui-Gon laughs. “I was about to say the same.”

“Huh?” Anakin’s confusion is adorable and Obi-Wan can’t help the wide grin spreading across his face.

Obi-Wan hums. “I think the palace could do with a small terror running through the halls. Don’t you?”

“Indeed, I do,” Qui-Gon replies.

It’s then that Obi-Wan gains a younger brother and his life brightens just a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!!! Remember you can come say hi to me on tumblr!!! I'm meantforinfinitesadness there or you can just say hi in the comments!!


End file.
